Eyes
by Daisatsu
Summary: "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu Hayami-san?"/ "A-ah ya, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu,"/"Aku membenci mataku,"/RnR please, thank you :)


**Disclaimer Character © Matsui Yusei**

 **Tittle:** Eyes

 **Pairing:** Chiba R. X Hayami R.

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Rate:** T

 **Warning :** Typo, OOC, minim konflik, Membosankan, Monoton, cerita pasaran, dan lain-lain.

 **Summary:** "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu Hayami-san?"/ "A-ah ya, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu,"/"Aku membenci mataku,"

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **I Hope You Like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hayami- _san_?"

Suara yang berasal dari arah belakang kelasnya membuat Hayami Rinka yang tengah mengatur nafasnya menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dan dari situ, gadis berkuncir dua rendah itu bisa melihat Chiba Ryuunosuke tengah duduk di kursinya sambil menopang dagu. Walaupun kedua mata lelaki itu tertutup oleh poninya, tetapi Rinka yakin kalau Ryuunosuke kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rinka tiba-tiba saja datang sambil menggeser pintu kelas 3-E secara kasar dan muncul dengan wajah yang penuh dengan peluh serta nafas yang terengah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ryuunosuke, Rinka malah menoleh kearah jam dinding yang terletak di depan kelasnya.

Pukul setengah lima sore.

Rinka kemudian menghela nafas. Harusnya ia sudah sampai di rumahnya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Hayami- _san_?" Ryuunosuke kembali memanggil nama Rinka. Membuat gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah— Rinka baru ingat kalau tadi ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Ryuunosuke. "Aku baik-baik saja," Jawabnya sambil melangkah gontai menuju mejanya. "Hanya sedikit kelelahan."

Ryuunosuke terdiam. Mengamati Rinka yang berjalan menuju mejanya. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu meraba-raba laci mejanya serta membungkuk untuk melihat isi di dalamya. "Mencari sesuatu?"

Rinka mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Ponselku tertinggal. Dan aku baru ingat ketika sudah sampai di stasiun," Rinka mengacungkan ponselnya kearah Ryuunosuke. Tak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya. Hanya ingin membuktikan kalau ponselnya benar-benar tertinggal.

Ryuunosuke mengangkat kedua alisnya tanda mengerti.

"Kau sendiri?" Kali ini Rinka bertanya. "Kenapa belum pulang?"

Ryuunosuke menghentikan kegiatan menopang dagunya. Kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Hanya ingin menikmati matahari disore hari, mungkin?" Jawabnya yang sebenarnya lebih menjurus kearah pertanyaan.

Rinka menatap Ryuunosuke bingung. "Kau selalu melakukannya setiap hari?"

Ryuunosuke terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga."

Rinka membulatkan mulutnya. Kemudian memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam tasnya, lalu bersiap hendak melangkah pergi—

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

—Namun pertanyaan Ryuunosuke menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Rinka kembali menoleh kearah Ryuunosuke.

"Urusanku sudah selesai. Jadi untuk apa berlama-lama disini," Jawabnya.

"Tak mau duduk dulu?" Ryuunosuke bertanya. "Peluhmu masih menetes," Ryuunosuke menunjuk keningnya sendiri. Berusaha memberitahu kalau ada beberapa butir peluh menetes disana.

"Oh—" Rinka dengan cepat mengelap peluh dikeningnya. "Terimakasih," Ucapnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau duduk dulu sejenak?" Tawar Ryuunosuke. Ia kemudian merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol air mineral dari dalam tasnya. "Aku yakin kalau kau tidak membawa air sama sekali," Ucapnya sambil menaruh botol air mineral tersebut di mejanya. "Perjalanan dari stasiun menuju kesini pasti sangat melelahkan."

Rinka terdiam sejenak sambil memandangi air mineral yang tersisa setengah botol di meja Ryuunosuke. Lelaki itu benar, perjalanan dari stasiun menuju kesini memang melelahkan. Dan sekarang ia benar-benar kehausan. Sialnya, ia sama sekali tidak membawa minum. Lalu bak seorang _esper_ , Ryuunosuke baru saja menawarinya sebotol air mineral untuk diminum.

Tinggal tunggu apalagi?

Harusnya Rinka bisa langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berfikir. Tapi, hei! dia adalah Hayami Rinka. Seorang gadis _tsundere_ yang terlalu gengsi untuk menerima bantuan dari orang lain. Jadi sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menjawab—

"Tidak usah," Ia membenarkan tali tasnya yang melorot. "Aku tidak haus," Ia kemudian melangkah.

"Kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan Ryuunosuke membuat Rinka yang sudah berada diambang pintu kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bibirmu terlihat sangat kering."

Rinka langsung memegangi bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Meraba-raba bibir _peach_ miliknya. Ryuunosuke benar, bibirnya memang mengering. Sial— Apa lelaki bernama Chiba Ryuunosuke ini memang benar-benar seorang _esper_?

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Rinka mendengus kesal sambil menurunkan tangannya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap Ryuunosuke. "I-ini bukan berarti aku kehausan atau semacamnya," Ia mengalihkan pandang. "Aku hanya tak enak menolak tawaranmu."

Ryuunosuke mengangkat kedua alisnya. Enam bulan satu kelas dengan Rinka, membuatnya mulai terbiasa dengan sisi _tsundere_ gadis itu. "Aku mengerti," Balasnya.

Rinka berjalan kearah Ryuunosuke dan duduk di depan lelaki itu dengan posisi menyamping. Wajahnya menghadap tepat kearah matahari sore. Membuat Ryuunosuke terpana karena cahaya matahari sore yang menyinari wajah Rinka membuat gadis itu terlihat semakin menawan.

"Apa?"

Rinka bertanya ketus. Membuat Ryuunosuke mengalihkan wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya sedikit gugup. "Kau bisa meminumnya," Ia menggeser botol air mineral miliknya menjadi lebih dekat dengan Rinka.

Rinka mengambil botol itu dengan gerakan cepat. Lalu ia membuka tutup botolnya dan langsung meminum isinya. Dan tepat saat tegukan ketiga, Rinka mengentikan kegiatan minumnya tanpa melepas botol itu dari bibirnya.

Tunggu dulu—

Ia yakin tadi isi dari botol ini tersisa setengah, pasti setengah dari air ini sudah diminum oleh seseorang. Dan botol ini milik Ryuunosuke. Pasti yang meminum setengah dari isi botol ini adalah Ryuunosuke. Itu berarti—

" _Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk,_ "

—Ia dan Ryuunosuke telah berciuman secara tak langsung.

"Ha-Hayami- _san_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ryuunosuke bertanya dengan nada panik begitu mendengar suara batuk Rinka.

Rinka menaruh botol Ryuunosuke dimeja dengan cepat. Kemudian ia memegangi dadanya yang sedikit nyeri akibat batuk barusan. "A-Aku baik-baik sa-saja," Jawabnya masih sedikit terbata. Lalu gadis itu merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah saputangan yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengusap mulutnya.

Wajahnya langsung terasa menghangat ketika mengingat kejadian barusan. Ciuman tak langsung? Yang benar saja. Rinka yakin lelaki di depannya ini tak menganggap kejadian tadi adalah sebuah ciuman. Itu berarti, ciuman pertamanya masih aman.

"Hayami- _san_?" Ryuunosuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rinka.

"Ah— Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh," Rinka membentuk jarinya menjadi lambang _peace_. Berharap Ryuunosuke tak berusaha menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

" _Sou_ ," Ryuunosuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, keduanya diselimuti hening.

Ryuunosuke kini sibuk memandangi langit bewarna kejinggaan sambil kembali menopang dagunya. Sementara Rinka, ia masih memikirkan kejadian barusan sambil sesekali melirik Ryuunosuke dengan tatapan gelisah.

"Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu Hayami-san?" Ryuunosuke bertanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Rinka. Membuat Rinka terkejut dan segera mengalihkan pandang. "Kau terlihat gelisah," Tambahnya.

Ah— Sekarang Rinka yakin kalau lelaki ini memang seorang _esper_ — Atau mungkin tingkahnya yang terlalu mudah dibaca?

"A-ah ya, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu," Rinka tertawa canggung.

Ryuunosuke mengerutkan kening tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia yakin gadis itu akan menjelaskan padanya setelah ini.

"A-aku selalu berfikir kenapa kau membiarkan ponimu tumbuh sepanjang itu," Rinka mengusap tengkuknya. Kalimat itu langsung meluncur tanpa sadar dari mulut Rinka. "Be-begitulah," Ia kemudian tertawa kikuk.

"Oh begitu."

Tanggapan Ryuunosuke sungguh diluar dugaannya. Gadis ini pikir Ryuunosuke akan tertawa atau paling tidak ia akan menjawab dengan kalimat 'tidak ada alasan khusus' atau semacamnya. Tapi nyatanya, lelaki itu malah kelihatan muram sekarang.

"Ma-maaf bu-bukan—"

"Aku membenci mataku," Ryuunosuke memotong ucapan Rinka lalu memainkan poninya sendiri.

"Membenci? Apa maksudmu?" Rinka mengerutkan kening bingung. Rasa penasarannya mulai muncul.

Ryuunosuke tak segera menjawab. Ia malah terdiam sambil memandangi Rinka dari balik poninya

"Ka-kalau kau merasa tidak perlu menceritakannya padaku tidak usah diceritakan," Ucap Rinka cepat.

Ryuunosuke menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," Balasnya. Lalu ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. Kemudian ia menggeser poninya sehingga terlihatlah kedua matanya yang selama ini tertutup.

"Lihat? Mata ini begitu mengerikan bukan?" Ia bertanya sambil tersenyum hambar.

Rinka terdiam. Bukan karena terkejut, melainkan karena terpana melihat mata Ryuunosuke yang setajam tatapan elang -yang membuatnya terlihat galak juga sinis- serta memiliki warna _reddish-brown_ yang berkilat indah. Itukah mata yang selama ini disembunyikan Ryuunosuke?

"Aku memiliki mata yang sama seperti ayahku," Ucapnya sambil kembali merapikan poninya. "Mata ini membuat semua orang menjauhiku," Lanjutnya. "Jadi kuputuskan untuk menutupnya," Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Rinka tak menanggapi ucapan Ryuunosuke. Gadis ini terdiam membeku. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa candu akan iris _reddish-brown_ milik Ryuunosuke. Ia— Ia ingin melihat mata itu lagi.

"Hayami- _san_?" Ryuunosuke memanggil Rinka. Lelaki ini mulai panik. Ia pikir Rinka seperti itu akibat ketakutan karena melihat matanya. "Se-seharusnya aku memang tidak menunjukkan mata ini padamu. Ma-maafkan—"

Dan kata-kata Ryuunosuke berhenti begitu ia melihat Rinka yang tiba-tiba saja memajukan badannya dan menggeser poni miliknya. Membuat mata yang ia benci itu kembali terlihat.

Dan sepasang _reddish-brown_ juga _emerald_ itu saling beradu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Kau memiliki mata yang indah," Rinka tanpa sadar bergumam. Mata Ryuunosune begitu menghipnotisnya sehingga ia tak sadar kalau wajahnya dan wajah Ryuunosuke sangat dekat. Mungkin jika seseorang tak memperhatikan secara seksama, bisa saja mereka mengira Ryuunosuke dan Rinka tengah berciuman sekarang.

Dan Ryuunosuke sendiri sebenarnya sangat terkejut mendengar perkataan Rinka. Apa gadis ini menyukai matanya? Kenapa dia tidak takut seperti teman-temannya yang lain? Pertanyaan semacam itu memenuhi kepalanya.

 _"A-ano,_ wajahmu terlalu dekat Hayami- _san_ ," Ryuunosuke akhirnya buka suara. Nafas hangat Rinka begitu menggelitik wajahnya.

Rinka membelalakkan matanya dan langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ma-maafkan aku," Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas sekarang.

Kenapa ia begitu ceroboh? Rinka merutuki dirinya sendiri. Masalahnya pun kembali bertambah ketika ia merasakan jantungnya mulai berpacu dengan cepat. Ia berharap, heningnya kelas sore itu tak membuat detak jantungnya terdengar oleh Ryuunosuke.

"Hayami- _san_ —"

"A-aku pulang dulu," Rinka bangkit dari duduknya. "Lu-lupakan apa yang terjadi barusan," Gadis itu menggenggam erat tali tasnya. "A-aku melakukannya ta-tanpa sadar. Ja-jadi jangan berfikir kalau aku menyukai matamu a-atau semacamnya," Rinka mulai melangkah.

Ryuunosuke terdiam sambil merapikan poninya.

"Chi-Chiba- _kun_."

Ryuunosuke menolehkan kepalanya. Dan ia bisa melihat Rinka berhenti di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Se-sebaiknya kau cepat pulang," Rinka membalik badannya dan menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. "O-orang tuamu pasti khawatir ka-kalau kau tidak segera pulang," Ia membalik badannya lagi. "A-aku duluan. _J-jaa_ ,"

Dan Rinka pun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Ryuunosuke tak segera menuruti ucapan Rinka. Ia masih duduk sambil memainkan poninya. Lalu ketika ia melihat sosok Rinka berlari keluar gedung dan mulai menuruni bukit, Ryuunosuke tanpa sadar tersenyum. "Mata yang indah, ya."

.

.

.

 **END**

N/A: Ya-halo _Minna-san_! Aku balik lagi sama fanfic abal-abal, wehehe. kali ini pairnya duo snipper dari kelas 3-E :3 Yap! Ryuunosuke x Rinka! hahaha. Oh- aku juga minta maaf kalau judul sama cerita masih rada nggak nyambung gimanaaaa gitu. Terus juga aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau masih belum bisa bikin para readers puas sama cerita aku. _Hontou ni gommenasai_ *ojigi* lalu bagi yang mau ngasih saran atau kritik silahkan, asal jangan pedas-pedas aja ya. ehehehe _. Sore jaa~ Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu minna-san_! *ojigi* sampai jumpa di fanfic aku yang lain!


End file.
